mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha/Profile
Agatha is Candy's aunt, who calls herself your "Fairy Godmother." She might appear during an episode to give you special gifts, such as exclusive items you can wear or put on your dresser, or money, followed by a quote about love to support you. She mostly appears randomly, and you may not see her at all in an episode. She is widely called "Tata" which is how your Candy nicknames her, but her real name is "Agatha". About Agatha is your fairy aunt, who can appear once per episode to give you money or an exclusive item. The items she gives you are usually connected to the episode's plot, for example she gives you rabbit ears in episode 18 which is about freeing rabbits the school brought in for a lab project, or a sports bag in episode 11 to match your sportswear for the orienteering race. When giving you your gift, she will often talk about your "quest of love". Her appearances are generally random and meeting her might be a matter of luck, but there are often specific locations she appears at in an episode. She is a dentist by profession; a possible reference to the Tooth Fairy. She is said to be in her late thirties, not wanting to admit that she will soon be forty. Appearance Auntie Agatha has very long pink hair that reaches her knees and matching pink eyes. Her hairstyle is rather unique, her bangs being styled to the side and appearing curly at the ends, and her hair appears done up behind her tiara and the ends of it are kept into a braid with two big dark blue ribbons. In the game, she is always seen in her "Fairy Godmother" outfit, even though this at first surprises your Candy, who asks her why she's dressed like that when she sees her in episode 1. Her outfit consists of a golden tiara, golden earrings, light blue bands around her wrists and a matching light blue choker with a pink heart pendant, wings that appear in three sets and are styled as dragonfly wings and a frilly dress. The bodice of her dress appears as a light blue strapless corset with dark blue sides, two vertical dark blue lines on the front, and is decorated by two ribbons tied on the sides, and a loose one on the front. The skirt of her dress is long and white, with a dark blue material on the back and front, the ends of which are followed by a narrower pink material with pink pearls. Personality Agatha is a rather lively and cheerful lady. She is very affectionate towards your Candy, most often calling you sweet nicknames like "sweetie", "darling" or "dear", and blowing kisses when she leaves. She is also very loving and caring with you. Agatha is also shown to be rather energetic and impulsive, sometimes showing up and leaving before your Candy even manages to fit a word in. Gifts :For a list of gifts, visit Fairy Gifts. During any given episode, there is a chance the player can meet Agatha and receive a gift from her. The gift can be action points, game dollars, or a clothing item. Which one she gives you is random. She isn't present during the special episodes. Relationships Candy Your Candy is Agatha's adored niece. She likes to give you presents and supports you on your "quest of love". She shows a lot of affection towards your Candy, and seems to always be in touch with what's happening in her life, which indicates that they are rather close. Agatha can sometimes also be protective of your Candy, and can sound a bit silly about it; such as when she meets you at the beach telling you that at your age you shouldn't swim without protection, as you could drawn, or telling you to watch out for bears when you are going to the forest for the orienteering race. Family It is unknown whether Agatha is your Candy's aunt from her mother's or from her father's side, but from the similarities in their appearance and the fact that they interact in episode 22 during the treasure hunt, it can be assumed that she is more likely Lucia's sister. Trivia *Her favorite food is cake. *Her nickname, "Tata", is a French word meaning Auntie. *Aunt Agatha has 30 Flamingo Floats and apparently named them Flammy. Category:Character subpages